


【Riddle×Harry】Alone

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682





	【Riddle×Harry】Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結

瑞斗曾經深信著至始至終他都會是一個人。

沒有家人沒有朋友沒有對手，更不可能會有情人。就算身邊沒有任何一個人他也從來毫不在意，何況他認為這世上沒有人有足夠的資格可以站在他身旁。不管是巫師還是麻瓜，總有一天他會讓所有人都跪拜在他的腳下對他俯首稱臣，遵從他崇拜他敬愛他，他會成為萬人之上的偉大存在。他不需要有人能認同他那偉大的理想，沒有人可以理解他的思想，他也絕對不會透露出一絲一毫隱藏在他內心深處的想法。只要有僕人就夠了。聽從他的命令，服從他的指示，跟隨他的崇高理想。  
在他最強盛的時期，曾有數以萬計的食死人追隨他，他的僕人們讚頌他的偉大，其他巫師則恐懼他高強的法力與冷酷無情的做事準則。只差一點，他即將把這個魔法世界收入囊中，就連魔法部長以及那個礙事的鄧不利多都無法撼搖他的地位。他會到達比歷史上最強的黑巫師——葛林戴華德都無法企及的高度。

如果沒有那個萬聖節的夜晚和那個男孩的話，本應該是那樣。

他所擁有的一切在一夕之間全變了調。他沒有死，但是他失去了身體。原本那些對他阿諛奉承諂媚至極的僕人們在他失勢之後大部份都對外聲稱他們只是受到黑魔王的蠻橫咒的控制，他們不是自願要跟著他去幹那些壞勾當。在這其中變臉變得最快的就要屬魯休思·馬份了。而他最忠誠的僕人雷斯壯夫婦也被抓進阿茲卡班。  
他又回到了一個人。

瑞斗潛伏在一座人煙稀少的森林裡靜靜等待時機，努力想辦法生存下來並找尋可以讓他恢復身體與法力的方法。即使在這廣大的森林裡只有他一個人，他也不曾感到孤獨或寂寞，那是只有軟弱之人才會有的懦弱情感。  
他在那裡隱匿了十三年，那十三年的時光無疑是他最黑暗的時刻。有一度他第一次感受到了恐懼與絕望的滋味，他害怕他再也無法恢復他的身體與他原有的強大法力，他只能當個比幽靈還微不足道的存在持續佔據在不同的動物身體中存活下來。日以繼夜的絕望感讓他發誓，總有一天他會找到那個害他淪落到這個地步的男孩並讓他也嚐嚐這些年他所受到的痛苦煎熬，一絲一毫他全都要奉還回去，最後他要親手殺死那個男孩，讓他死在無邊的痛苦之中。他發誓他絕對不會放過他——梅林作證。

之後他順利重生了，接著他開始逐一實行各種計劃，過不久就連那個長久以來一直防礙他的鄧不利多也死了。再也沒有人可以阻撓他了。他現在是全魔法世界中法力最強的巫師，沒有人可以阻止他。  
是的，沒有任何一個人有能力撂倒他。那個被愚蠢的人們稱之為『被選中的人』的男孩完全不是他的對手，哈利波特只不過是一路靠著僥倖和鄧不利多的保護才能活到現在。現在鄧不利多也不在他的身邊了，他倒要看看男孩的好運能維持到什麼時候。只要男孩有一瞬間的大意，他便會毫不猶豫的把他殺了。  
最終，大意的人是他。他又再一次的敗在男孩的手上，真是可笑極了。

在那之後的事因為法力全失導致他有一段時間的記憶空白，他只記得當他意識恢復過來的時候就看到那個男孩坐在他旁邊的椅子上一手撐著臉頰熟睡的姿態，緊閉的眼皮下明顯可以看到男孩在不知道什麼時候多出的黑眼圈。他不敢置信的來回看著自己完好無缺的身體和沉睡中的男孩，是男孩救了他嗎…？這怎麼可能？他殺了他的父母教父，還間接害死了許多他的同學朋友們，男孩肯定恨他恨到骨子裡了，更別說是挽回他的性命。  
他轉了轉眼睛，這裡看起來是他那麻瓜父親以前居住的房子，除了男孩以外沒有其他人的樣子。他只能猜測是那個男孩施了某種法術救了他一命。不管男孩是因為另有其他目的還是只是因為他愚蠢的慈悲心才救了他的敵人，他都確信那個男孩肯定是瘋了。居然會去救一個這些年以來千方百計想要取他性命的敵人，連愚蠢這個詞都不足以形容他了。

瑞斗微垂下眼皮望著那個男孩睡著的側臉，從小到大沒有人像男孩這樣守在他床邊過，不管是在孤兒院或是在霍格華茲，他生病的時候從來沒有人來探望他。在孤兒院的時候大家對他避之唯恐不及，在霍格華茲的時候他的那些『朋友』也不曾真正關心過他，他的那些僕人們更不用說了——到底該說你太過於天真還是太沒有防備心呢？愚蠢的男孩。  
  
  
  
「…你是怎麼認為我的？」男孩突如其來的疑問把他的思緒拉了回來，轉過頭只見男孩抓著手中的魁地奇雜誌，墨綠色的眼睛直直盯著他像是在等著他的回答。

瑞斗坐在男孩的旁邊，他的手上拿著一本有關黑魔法的古老書籍，面前的矮桌上還擺了一瓶紅酒和喝到一半的酒杯。是的，他原本在專心研讀書籍，但看到一半時居然很難得的出了神——居然回想起以前的事，他什麼時候變得這麼念舊了？  
他的目光停留在男孩的臉上，挑了挑眉，「為什麼突然問這個問題？」

「只是突然有點好奇。」哈利仍然不死心再問一次，「你是怎麼認為我的？」

瑞斗放下書本，舉起酒杯喝了一口他鍾愛的紅酒，邊輕輕搖晃著杯子邊慢條斯理的回答哈利丟出來的疑問：「天真又愚蠢的男孩，不但常常暴躁易怒還很沒禮貌，明明沒什麼能力卻非常自大，完全無藥可救。」

「你說什麼？！」哈利頓時有些青筋跳起，「我才不是你說的那樣！還有你就不能偶爾說點好聽的話嗎？！每次都……」

「不過說不定你這無藥可救的個性我還蠻喜歡的。」瑞斗微笑著看著哈利如意料之中立刻說不出話還愣住的模樣，「這個回答你滿意了嗎？」

「哦、呃……還、還可以……」哈利撇過眼睛，像是對那個男人直白的話語感到有點不好意思，白皙的耳根子不由自主地開始發紅。

瑞斗把高腳杯放回矮桌上，雙手撫摸上男孩有點熱度的臉頰，微微使力使他正視著自己，「那麼接下來該我發問了。你恨我嗎？」瑞斗輕聲問道。

哈利仰著頭微瞇著眼，默不作聲地看著他。瑞斗那對如紅酒般的紅眼睛總是像要隱藏什麼事般，帶著深沉且神祕的色彩，他始終看不透眼前這個男人在想些什麼。  
半响過去哈利才低聲說道：「我當然恨你，恨你入骨。我會一直一直恨你，就算我死了也別想我會就此放過你。你最好做好心理準備。」

「嗯，我想也是。」瑞斗笑著說，手指扣緊男孩的脖子，身子微往前傾低頭吻上男孩的嘴唇。  
  
  
  
過去他們互相仇視，一個想法設法的要殺掉對方，另一個為保住自己的性命只能不斷逃跑。他恨死了男孩，恨之入骨，男孩也是一樣。  
然而，這些日子以來每天相伴在彼此身旁的事也是真實的。  
他不明白自己對那個男孩除了恨意之外的情感該名為什麼，不過，至少現在他不再是一個人了。

只有那個天真到有點愚蠢的男孩，能終結我的孤獨。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
